User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Chilly's Major Changes, updated
Say, remember the blog about the thing that was used to be called my "second generation of IaLR"? I'm doing something like that again. Character additions *'Summer Stewart' - A superheroine and Corolla's future sidekick. **Age: 17 **Gender: Female **Species: Human **Personality: Summer is energetic and outgoing; she can also get pretty hyper sometimes. **Superpowers: Flight, super speed, thundercloud spawn and plasma blasts *'Marisol' - A friend of Kernely Pop. **Age: 20 **Gender: Female **Species: Kernel-pult **Personality: TBA **Appearance: She looks a lot like Kernely, except that she has longer eyelashes, wears square glasses and never wears a cap. Her kernels are slightly yellow-green, too. Her eyes are also green. *'Pennine' - A friend of Samantha Pop. **Age: 20 **Gender: Female **Species: Kernel-pult **Personality: She's calm in most cases, but is, however, easy to excite. **Appearance: She looks a lot like Samantha, except that she has longer eyelashes (but not as long as Marisol's) and also wears a cap, but doesn't wear a ribbon bow on her ponytail. Her kernels are fully orange, unlike Samantha's, which are more of a yellowish-orange. Pennine also has blue eyes. Story additions *Unnamed Kernely and CRS story *Unnamed Kernely and Pealy story *''Off-Duty Snack'' - Kernely, depressed because Pealy broke up with her, decides to let her sister Samantha temporarily take her role of the princess of Foodland for a few days. But when trouble comes, Samantha will have to give it her all. *Unnamed story about most of the non-human gang members turning human temporarily *''The Magic Pen'' - The gang finds a magical pen and eraser, the former of which brings drawings to life. Other additions Locations TBA Buildings TBA Food *'Squid-O's' - A cereal. *'Raspberry Puffs' - A cereal. *'Swirl Up' - A chocolate bar. Character changes *Just in time for 2019, Richard and Kernely's appearances are updated. **Richard's eyes are now always light blue. **Kernely gains leaf "hair" tied into a "ponytail" with "bangs." She also often wears a cap now. ***The reason why leaf "hair" was added to Kernely is because I remembered a thing Jelo said a while ago back in September 2017. *Also in time for 2019, Samantha and Naomi's appearances are updated with Margaret's appearance being revealed. **Samantha gains leaf "hair" tied into a "ponytail" with "bangs", similar to Kernely. However, unlike her, Samantha has a ribbon bow on her ponytail. **Naomi looks similar to her first appearance. However, she now has leaf "legs" and leaf "hair" tied into a ponytail. **Margaret looks like a normal Blooming Heart, but she has leaf arms and leaf legs. She has short and straight leaf "hair" with "bangs." Margaret also has blue eyes and blue eyeshadow. *Kernely and Pealy will break up in an upcoming story after a heated argument, causing Kernely to become less cheerful, kind, and bubbly, and more depressed in that story. Fortunately, she will eventually rise up back to her normal personality. **Pealy will also leave the entire Locked Room Gang, though he will still help them sometimes. *Margaret will... **...eventually get a stronger friendship with Kernely and Samantha. **...gain dual swords. *Samantha (as said before), Tiffany, Margaret (not to be confused with one of Da Interruptor Haha132's characters), and Lauren will join the LRG. *Samantha will have a hidden superpower revealed eventually. *The band "The Bloomflowers" will be renamed. *Naomi will... **...move into Richard's house. No, she's not going to leave her band. **...become a member of the Locked Room Gang. Again, she won't leave her band, but her pals Aurora and Quinn will not join the LRG with her. **...possibly become one of Chilly's main characters in IaLR. **...will slowly gain a stronger relationship with Richard. *Corolla will get a boyfriend. *As I've said before, Corolla will get a sidekick. No, it's not Veronica. *Corolla and Veronica will slowly get a stronger friendship. *Courtney and Tatum will team up with the Squid Sisters in an upcoming story. *Clara will retire from being a model and singer. *Sophia and Clara (as a result of her retirement from singing)'s dress outfits will be retconned and removed. *Jade, Gianna, and Lucille's appearances will be changed. Their personalities, too. **For Jade, her hair will become less wavy. Her pink polo shirt will gain a pocket as well. **For Gianna, her hair will become longer and slightly less messy. She will now wear an orange polo shirt and gain freckles. **For Lucille, her hairstyle will become a bob cut instead of long and straight. Her hair will be black, too. Scrapped changes *Simon Belmont was originally going to become a member of the LRG. This was scrapped, so Simon will be not a member. However, he will still team up with the gang sometimes. *Kernely was originally going to get a fiery battle axe named the Firegutter. This got scrapped and Kernely's weapon will be a sword instead. The reason why this was changed because I don't think there's a lot of female swordfighters in IaLR. **However, Samantha will get an electric battle axe. *Like Simon Belmont, Kacey, Crystal, Reagan, Ryder, and Serenity were originally going to join the LRG. However, this was scrapped. *Madilyn, Johnathan, and Brooklynn were originally going to be kept as some of the ghost characters that are not being removed. This was scrapped to give more room for new characters. **The opposite happened with Gianna - one of Jade's best friends - and Clara; they were going to be removed, but this was scrapped as well, meaning that they will return. *Sophia was originally going to become a singer and model. *Tessa's hair was originally going to become slightly more wavy and no longer completely straight. Category:Blog posts